1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an implantable medical device having an installed transceiver for wirelessly transmitting and receiving data, which may be turned off between individual data transmissions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such implantable medical devices may be cardiac pacemakers or cardioverters/defibrillators or combinations of the two, for example. In the meantime, multiple such implants have become known, which have a transceiver, with the aid of which it is possible to transmit physiological or technical data or both from the implant to an external device or vice versa, with the aid of an external device, to transmit data to the implant. The latter may be desirable for programming the implant or also for querying specific data, for example.
The problem basically always exists in such implants that the energy resources of the implant are limited and are usually provided by a battery permanently installed in the implant. Therefore, the object basically exists of restricting the energy consumption of the implant as much as possible. This may be performed, for example, by turning off components of the implant which are currently not needed. The further problem arises in this case of how these implant parts are to be turned back on.
In addition, it is to be taken into consideration that possibly multiple implants are mutually in range or are in range of one or more external devices.